A Slumber Party In The Hufflepuff Common Room
by Pricat
Summary: Crystal and her best friend, Jessica who are Hufflepuffs sneak their friend, Kaley into the Hufflepuff common room for an night of fun


**_A/N_**

**_I've been wanting to write this for a long while, and talking to one of my best friends, made me want to write this, where Crystal, Jessica and Kaley are Hogwarts students, Crystal and Jessica are Hufflepuffs, while Kaley is a Slytherin and they're all friends._**

**_In this short story, Crystal and Jessica sneak Kaley into the Hufflepuff common room, having fun besides eating stuff like Chocolate Frogs so they can get Newt Scamander's card, or cakes from the kitchens while drinking hot cocoa which the other Hufflepuffs and Slytherins have no clue about, hehe_**

* * *

_Come to our common room, once everybody in yours is asleep, so we can have fun, eat Chocolate frogsetc-Crystal_

"Yes this should be fun, a Slytherin sneaking into the Hufflepuff common room, plus it should be fun." a voice said softly to herself, reading the parchment message, that her cousin had sent her from her common room, as she was a Hufflepuff.

The soft-spoken voice's owner named Kaley, happened to not just beca first-year but also in Slytherin, along with being a light-blue furred and haired goblin girl, not like any goblins in the wizarding world along with her cousin, Crystal who was a magenta- furred goblin girl who was her cousin who was also a first-year Hogwarts student along with their friend, Jessica, that happened to be a dark-green scaled dragon girl.

Kaley grinned, writing her reply, dipping her quill into the ink-pot, writing on a spare piece of parchment sending it, to the Hufflepuff common room, where Crystal, Jessica and their fellow Hufflepuffs resided, hoping nobody especially the prefects were out in the corridors, when she snuck out in her otter form, grinning waiting until everybody in the Slytherin common room was sleeping.

"Yes, time to go!" she whispered to herself, using her magic to transform into a light-blue furred otter, leaving the common room, making sure the coast was clear along with the enchanted paintings sleeping, in case they alerted the teachers to what she was doing.

Thankfully nobody was awake, relieving her, making her way down to the Hufflepuff common room, which was close to the kitchens, remembering the password, which Crystal had told her, so she could enter, saying it as the door swung open, scampering inside.

"Kaley, you made it, that's so great you're here, I hope nobody noticed you came here!" Crystal said, hugging her cousin, after she turned back into her normal self in pyjamas gigglimg softly, imagining how the other Hufflepuffs and Slytherins would react, if they knew what was happening.

"Wait where's Jessica, is she okay?" Kaley asked Crystal, seeing her nod seeing said dragon girl join them, stunned that Kaley had not gotten busted, seeing Crystal give her a look.

"She used her otter form, besides nobody in the wizarding world knows, what an otter is." she told her, using magic to pour hot cocoa into their tervis tumblers which were the co,ours of their Hogwarts houses but also the house crests on them hearing Kaley ask, if they wanted some caludron cake.

"Yes please, as we might have found Newt's Chocolate Frog card, as Crystal was eating some Chocolate Frogs earlier." Jessica said, making Crystal grin, pulling the cardfrom the pocket of her robes, making Kaley impressing, first-bumping her cousin.

"Too bad we can't all be Hufflepuffs, then we could do this a lot?" Jessica heard Crystal say, meaning she was talking about Kaley, making the light-blue furred goblin girl grin, because she just had a great idea, which she had a lot, along with Crystal.

"Who says we can't?" she replied.

"Ummm, the Sorting Hat, when he sorted you into Slytherin, and us into Hufflepuff?" Jessica replied, hearing Crystal snort, at her friends's reply liking her cousin's idea, sipping hot chocolate as they sat in front of the fireplace, adding to the legendary cosy ambience of the common room, which was makimg them sleepy.

Later that next morning, Crystal, Jessica and Kaley sleepily stumbled into the Great Hall for breakfast, with Crystal and Jessica sitting at the Hufflepuff table, seeing Kaley about to walk to the Slytherin table, seeing Crystal tell her cousin to sit at their table makimg her confused and surprised.

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm not in the same house as you, won't we get in trouble?" Kaley asked, seeing the magenta furred girl shake her head.

"I don't care, I decided to make you a honourary Hufflepuff, as Helga Hufflepuff would want us, to do things like this." Crystal replied, unaware others in their house heard, but impressed.

"Okay then, thanks as we are family but also friends." Kaley said

"You're welcome." Crystal replied, as they were going to classes.


End file.
